gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Longshot Sniper Rifle
The Longshot Sniper Rifle is a high-caliber, single-shot, bolt-action sniper rifle. Created by the COG during the Pendulum Wars it is later used by the Locust Horde. Use No sharpshooter is complete without a good sniper rifle, and the Longshot fits that category for the Gears. It has a powerful scope that is attached on the weapon that can land pinpoint shots on targets. This weapon is extremely deadly in the hands of an expert, able to dispatch a foot soldier instantly with a well-placed headshot. It also does critical damage on any shot to the body. It is always best to aim for the head, however. The weapon is obviously difficult to use in close quarters. When it's down to the wire, it all depends on luck whether a sniper survives a close quarters fight. The Melee is ok, but it's nothing special. Therefore it's best to keep an extra mid/close range weapon with it. The Lancer Assault Rifle or Gnasher Shotgun are good accompanying weapons for example. However, an experienced sniper can easily take someone out in close quarters with a well placed "popshot" (pressing the left trigger just before firing) Many players can remove a opponent by executing the "two piece" shot (melee, followed by a shot to the head) the two piece is extremely effective in that even if you don't hit their head, they will at least be downed. This was especially true in the first Gears of War since the active reload could easily down you in one shot. "Through the back" In campaign, when using the sniper rifle, the player can shoot through the back of a Locust and hit them in the head, causing an instant kill. If you can see the back pack or shoulders of a Locust in cover, aim for the middle of their back. If the target reticle is white, keep scanning until the reticle turns red. When it does, that is where the Locusts' head is on the other side. Fire and the bullet should ignore the enemies back, go right through the body, and hit the head on the other side. You can also shoot through the armpit from the side and get a head shot. Occasionally, you can shoot a destructible portion of the cover and make contact, as well. This tactic also works in multiplayer. It also works with the Boltok Pistol. Counter-sniper tactics While the Lancer Assault Rifle or the Gnasher Shotgun can be effective accomplices of the Longshot, they are also effective against a player using it. Strangely, the pistols can also be surprisingly effective because of the larger magazines and more rapid rate of fire. This weapon, unlike many other sniper rifles, can only hold one round of ammunition at a time; this means that the sniper must make every shot count if he/she wants to survive. Once the shot is fired, a trail of smoke is left in the direction from which the shot was fired, thus possibly giving away the user's position. One feature of this weapon is that it allows the sniper to keep the scope on even when being shot at, so the sniper can take a little more time to shoot, then move to a better location, then activate the zoom once more. Depending on the difficulty level, it is possible to take down a Boomer with a few head shots by performing perfect active reloads. Due to its longer effective range, higher accuracy, and relatively high power, the Hammerburst is a particularly nasty weapon in a countersniper role. Avoid sniping from open locations (such as the corners of the sheds on River, near where the Longshot spawns) if you know that an enemy is going to be packing the Hammerburst and has the skills to make use of it. Also, due to the long-barrel of the rifle, it sticks out of cover thus allowing opponents to see a headshot coming and take cover. Multiplayer Among the other weapons in multiplayer, this weapon is recommended for long range kills. If opposing players are not careful, they could be killed instantly with a single headshot. In Gears of War 2 battles, this method is very powerful when hunting "bots," as they don't move very often. This weapon is excellent for taking out players using a Torque Bow or Hammer of Dawn, because of their tendency to slow their movement to aim properly. Players wielding a Gnasher Shotgun perform similar tactics, thus giving a sniper a better chance to either "down" or kill them. With the use of Active Reload, a single shot could down an enemy, though this was changed in Gears of War 2, in which it simply does more damage when landing a Headshot(Useful for taking out some of the stronger enemies, i.e. a boomer). It may be a sign of good team structure if at least one teammate is wielding a sniper rifle. Snipers are vulnerable to attacks from the side or behind because of their limited field of vision, especially while using the scope to zoom in on enemies. A Gnasher Shotgun, Lancer, or Hammerburst best complements the Longshot to compensate for its shortcomings at close range. A disadvantage to the user of this weapon can be their online position in a match. The Host of a match can fire this weapon as they would in local single player, though people connecting to this host will have to deal with latency. The Longshot is the only weapon that can hit a target in cover when other weapons can't. For example, a player in cover is sometimes immune from fire at certain angles even though you can clearly see them. The Longshot will ignore this restricted angles and headshot someone deep in cover, as long as you can see their head. Behind the Scenes *It was ranked Number 3 on Gears of War's "Top 5 Weapons." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dF5PvqzLgcg&feature=related =References= Category:COG Category:Gears of War 2 weapons false